William Hudson (Earth-7149)
Private First Class William Lyle Hudson (service number: 41773-63587-WH) was a combat technician of the UNSC Marine Corps, attached to the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team contingent aboard the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-7149)|USS Sulaco]], where he was partnered with Private Jenette Vasquez. Together with the rest of his battalion, Hudson participated of the Battle of Aegis VII on the colony Aegis VII as a response to the loss contact with the planet. As such, he became involved in a deadly battle against xenomorphs, leading to his death and impregnation with a Chestburster. Biography Early life Born on May 17th, 2531 in Kreemar, Hudson rose to join the UNSC Marine Corps simply to afford enough money to open a bar in the future, settling for a 10-year service. Once he opened the bar, he wished to hire an experienced manager to run it on his place and retire. Mission to Aegis VII After surviving three engagements, Hudson quickly found himself on his last mission, an investigation on the colony Aegis VII following the communications blackout with the entire planet. Upon his return to Reach, he was set to be honorably discharced from duty and finally start his dreams. When the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-7149)|USS Sulaco]] emerged from slipspace on Aegis VII, Hudson was awaken from his cryosleep by Master Sergeant Alphonse "Al" Apone, bothering his superior with sarcastic comments. He later moved to Private Jenette Vasquez, who he started to mock duo to her short stature. to perform the knife game at the mess hall of the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-7149)|USS Sulaco]].]] During the Marines' meal at the Sulaco's mess hall before the mission, Hudson attempted to get attention and convinced the ship's executive Replicant officer Bishop to perform his knife game, which the android carried with. During it, Private Mark Drake ensured Hudson would not escape and pinned his hand while Bishop performed the game. Bishop watched as Bishop performed the knife game with superhuman speed. After the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team was briefed by Ellen Ripley, Lieutenant Scott Gorman and Carter Burke, Hudson used the opportunity to act as a jock and enjoyed ridicluing Lieutenant Gorman, who had confused him with Corporal Dwayne Hicks. Hudson later used his opportunity to bother Master Sergeant Apone. When the Marines dropped on the colony, Hudson continued to use of his sarcasm to draw attention to himself, although he also ensured to boost the morale of his fellow Marines in what seemed to be an Insurrectionist attack. During the drop, Hudson noticed Ripley concerned, and thus assured her the Marines would protect them with their weapons. Battle of Aegis VII Once the Marines landed on Paraíso, they moved towards Hadley's Hope, with Hudson accompanying Vasquez and Drake. After mistaking two hamsters for enemies in his motion tracker, he and Vasquez were the first to discover the first signs of xenomorph presence in the settlement, finding numerous holes that were burned by the species' acid blood through the nearby Weyland-Yutani Origin Facility. He later accessed the central computer of Hadley with his ComTech hacking device, discovering they had seemingly assembled at the colony's Atmosphere Processing Plant through their personal data transmitters. Led by Apone, the Marines approached it to investigate. .]] When they entered the installation, they stumbled upon a massive xenomorph hive, discovering their enemy was not the Covenant, but something new. They continued to progress through the installation, whereupon Al was ordered by Gorman to confiscate the ammunition of the squad and deactivate their M56 Smartguns to prevent a nuclear-wide explosion if they hit the reactor of the plant. While Apone protested, he was overruled by Gorman, taking the ammunition and giving them for Private Rico Frost to guard. Angered, Hicks drew his M90 shotgun to defend himself. The Marines, then reduced to small firearms and M240 flamethrowers, discovered Hadley's citizens cocooned in the hive, including Mary Coles, the only survivor. However, almost immediately after finding her, a Chestburster erupted from her chest, leading Apone and Corporal Cynthia Dietrich to burn the creature alive. The Chestburster's death alerted nearby xenomorphs, and the Marines found themselves ambushed by xenomorph Warriors and Drone. After being injured by an Aggressor but saved by Hicks, Hudson rushed to the Marines' M510 Mammoth, where he was injured once again by the blood of a xenomorph Hicks killed with his M90 shotgun. Surviving being confronted by the Marines and Ellen Ripley.]] After the death of most of their Marines, Hudson discovered that both Apone and Dietrich were not killed, but rater taken by the xenomorphs, although he objected any attempt to help them, which Ripley agreed with after she insisted there was no saving for them. After devising a plan, Hicks and the rest of the survivors were faced with failure after pilot Colette Ferro was killed by a xenomorph, resulting in the destruction of one of the Sulaco's D77-TC Pelican, the ''Bug Stomper''. With their only means of escape destroyed, Hudson lost his cool and started to nervously scream, forcing Vasquez to calm him down by punching him in the face. The Marines took whatever they could from the remains of the Pelican and retreated to the ONI installation. When he had to be calmed down once again by Ripley, Hudson was able to regain his grip of reality and helped set up many UA 571-C automated sentry guns to kill the invading xenomorphs. When Ripley and Rebecca "Newt" Jorden were almost impregnated by two Facehuggers, Hudson was able to save the little girl. The Marines discovered Colonel Burke was the responsible for the attack, and that he plotted to get them impregnated to send a living xenomorph to the Weyland-Yutani Corporation so it could be used as a bioweapon. Burke's treachery convinced Hudson to kill him for treason, but Ripley insisted that he should be brought back to human space to be court-martialed by the USCMC for his violation of human rights. Death .]]Immeadiatly after, the xenomorphs cut the power of the installation to lure the humans, and the Marines were unable to carry Burke's punishment. Hicks then ordered Hudson and Vasquez to patrol for the xenomorphs with their motion trackers, but they were ambushed by Warriors from the ceiling. They were initially able to hold them off until William was taken by a hiding xenomorph and dragged away. Taken to the sewers beneath Hadley, he was harvested and impregnated with a Facehugger with a Chestburster, which killed him when it was born. Personality Cocky and loud, William Hudson was described as a "manchild" by his peers, and he enjoyed being the center of attention and the last word in any situation, which he usually did through bad jokes or being angry at his surroundings. His behavior often resulted in insubordination and verbal confrontations between him and his superiors. Before most of his fellow Marines were slaughtered in the xenomorph ambush at Aegis VII's Atmosphere Processing Plant'S, Hudson became utterly convinced on the capabilities of the Marines, proclaiming them as "badassess" with no fear. Despite his brattyness, William was very intelligent and proficient with computers, specializing in using a ComTech hacking device, which he used during the Battle of Aegis VII. His arrogance and overconfidence did hide his insecurity, something which he quickly demonstrated once it became clear the Marines had been outmatched and being systematically killed by the xenomorphs. He had a "frenemy" relationship with his fellow private Jenette Vasquez, and he enjoyed toying with her duo to her size, something which she reciprocated with Hudson's supposed "low intelligence". Equipment Hudson wore the standard issue M3 Pattern Personal Armor and M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet, both of which were equipped with a TNR shoulder lamp, HUD, and motion tracker systems. He carved his chest plate with an image of a skull pierced by a dagger, where the word "Death or Glory" was written. He also carried an equipment kit with a ComTech hacking device. His weapons of choice were a M41A pulse rifle and a combat knife. Category:Earth-7149 Category:Characters of Earth-7149 Category:Males of Earth-7149 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-7149 Category:Xenomorph victims (Earth-7149) Category:2nd Battalion Bravo Team members (Earth-7149) Category:USCMC personnel (Earth-7149) Category:USS Sulaco crew members (Earth-7149) Category:Military Personnel Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Law Enforcement Officials Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created by Draft227